A variety of surface ship and barge design configurations exist, resulting in differing size, length, water displacement, draft depth, stability, speed, efficiency, weight and equipment carrying capabilities. Conventional ships or barges have in general; V-shaped, U-shaped, twin, or nearly flat bottom hulls. Some include devices to improve their capabilities, such as wing or fin stabilizers, anti-roll tanks, transom stern, fixed fin, and flared or bulb-shaped bows. Some are designed with sea ballast provisions to increase the ships draft depth and to balance or steady it.
The aforesaid surface ship or barge designs are acceptable for their intended purposes, but none of them utilize a sea-pressured air pocket exterior hull skirt to enhance their capabilities as this invention does.